Many people wish to mount various elements such as picture frames, art pieces, mirrors, etc., onto a wall or other surface. Existing solutions require users to measure precisely and provide only one chance to align or otherwise position the mounted object relative to other elements or features. In addition, in some cases users may have to align a mount to the mounted object before or after positioning the object relative to the mounting surface.
Thus there is a need for a solution that allows users to adjust the position and/or orientation of such mounted objects during and after installation.